The Break In the Booth
by Appocollege
Summary: Booth has been out of commission since his last bout with Pelant. He is feeling his age and worries his days out in the field may be coming to an end very soon. Cam understanding that the team needs a Booth to function properly recruits a familiar face. Note: This takes place in the not so far future (no scifi or crazyness though). Just wanted to age up certain characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Break In the Booth

The teams last bout with Pelant left Agent Booth with both his arms and his left  
leg broken. Bones blames herself for not figuring out Pelant's trap sooner.  
Booth blames his age, it has been 10 years since Pelant entered their lives. He  
is as intelligent as ever, but in that decade Booth has become slower, eyes not  
as sharp. He always new he could still give his intuition as an agent but he  
knew his gifts relied more on the physical than the rest of team. In his mind  
they all held unique specialties but any other agent could replace him. Camille  
however did not agree.

Cam: Hello Dr Brennan, how's Seeley feeling today?

Bones: He has been in a rather foul mood as our advancing age limited our sex  
life as it is and with his injuries we are further limited. Christine made him  
some pancake this morning though which he enjoyed. Thank you for asking Dr.  
Saroyan.

Cam: Sure...no problem. So I have hired someone to assist us with cases while  
Booth is out of commission. Since he is not actually am agent some details had  
to be sorted with the FBI but he has been cleared to consult with us.

Bones: If he is not an agent then who is he?

Cam: Well...

Angela: Hey guys what's going on?

Bones: Dr. Saroyan replaced Booth

Angela: You did what!

Hodgins: You replaced Booth! Ya got to be fucking kidding.

Cam: Where did you even come from Hodgins? And no people I did not replace Booth  
I brought in a consultant to assist with cases while he recovers.

Bones: Who could possibly be component enough to assist us?

Cam: Alright Booth figured any agent could replace him, you all don't think you  
could work with anyone but Booth so I called in a Booth.

Hodgins: A Booth? You called in Jared?

Parker: Not quite. How's it going everybody?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Break in the Booth

Bones: You called Parker. Booth will be furious.

Parker: Seriously when is the old man not furious. If gramps wants to be a grump then let him.

Bones: You do not call him gramps!

Dr. Saroyan you can't be serious in having parker work here. He is a Bounty Hunter, with a record and he works for my dad a career criminal.

Cam: Ok enough. I am the head of this lab and I made a call. If anyone has a problem with that you can walk out of that door but know that the closure for victims loved ones goes with you.

Bones storms off to her lab clearly upset by what has transpired.

Angela: Cam why Parker of all people.

Parker: Nice to see you to Ange. Hey Jack how about you and I go get a drink.

Hodgins: It's 10am in and I just got in.

Parker: Perfect then I'm not pulling you from any work or important science shit. Let's go.

Parker and Hodgens leave the lab and head to the diner leaving Cam with Angela.

Angela: Well are you going to explain yourself Cam?

Cam: Seeing as how I'm the boss I don't have to but if it will ease your mind fine. Parker was the best choice. According to Max , Parker has consistently taken A level bounty assignments and has not missed any of his marks.

Angela: You know his relationship with Brennan and Booth is strained though. Only person he's stayed in contact with is Christine.

Cam: Well this will open the opportunity to resolve personal familial matters as well then wont it.

Angela: Opportunity to resolve personal...Sweets? Sweets knew about this.

Cam: Yes Dr. Sweets actually proposed the idea, with great logic I might add. Something Dr Brennan should appreciate.

Angela: And when did you and Sweets come up with this?

Cam: About a month back I approached Dr. Sweets about the dilemma of finding an agent to fill Booth's place. After I quickly shot down his nomination for himself he suggested Parker. He mentioned how Parker has many of Booth's skills and traits mixed with new elements which could really favor us should Pelant resurface in that time. He referenced some old cartoon about Batman and beyond something but by then I was on my way to contact Max's agency.

Angela: I hope you know what you are doing.

Hodgins: So...how goes the bounty hunting business?

Parker: Good, just bought a loft actually. Living with Max was getting sort of awkward with the dragging women in and out at different hours.

Hodgins: Well I could imagine. Even if it is Max Keenan you have to remember he's old and needs rest.

Parker: That's what I said, but he still kept bringing women in at all hours. And let me tell ya the walls in Max's place are thin. And the old guy has stamina.

Hodgins: Ahhh ok enough! No details please. So when is the last time you spoke to Booth?

Parker: Been about two years. Christine and I email, do the skype thing. She's the closest I've been to him in the past few years.

Hodigins: Dude I don't know the whole story but come on he's your Dad.

Parker: Yeah tell him that. Because he treats me more like a disappointment than a son.

Hodgins: That is not the Booth I know.

Parker: Well you never know someone 100%.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Booth: Parker! What the hell is Camille thinking Bones!

Bones: Ow Booth I had the phone next to my ear please don't shout.

Booth: Sorry, but has Camille lost her fucking mind? And the FBI signed off on him? I have to make a call.

Sweets: Hey Dr Brennan, are you talking to Booth?

Bones: Booth Sweets just walked in I'm putting you on speaker.

Booth: Sweets can you believe this, I mean really, Parker of all people.

Sweets: I can believe it because I am the one who suggested him to Dr Saroyan.

Booth: Sweets remind me after my bones heal to break yours.

Bones: Sweets what were you thinking? And do not tell me some psychological illogical non sense

Sweets: Look you guys relationship with parker has been broken for a while now. He deserves a chance, you family deserves a chance.

Hodgins: So fill me in I never did get the full story. Angela refuses to gossip with me which I think is the foundation of a strong marriage.

Parker: Well let's start from the beginning. Imagine being 15 years old in a foreign country and walk home to find out your mom was stabbed to death by some ass hole home intruder.

Hodgins: I heard about that. I'm really sorry man.

Parker: Yeah well...shipped back to the states to live with dad. Of course he's already doing the family thing with Bones and Christine. And yea, I'm an angry kid. Here I just lost my mom and my half sister is sitting happy with both parents.

Hodgins: I never saw you show any animosity towards Christine back then. You were always really affectionate with her.

Parker: Yeah because I love her. I wasn't mad at her I was mad at the situation. That's when the fights started. First school, then the streets and then juvi. After a couple of stints there Dad was talking about shipping me off to military school. Bones agreed that "the strict military culture would likely adjust my behavior to appropriate measure. It was about 6 months til I turned 18 so I figured I get the hell out of dodge. Left a note for Christine then went to Dad's study to find a little cash or some stuff to pawn along the way. That's when I found it. "Everything goes to Bones"

Hodgins: What does that mean.

Parker: It was his will. In detail all his assets were left to Bones.

Hodgins: Dude...ouch. I admit that's harsh.

Parker: Yeah...no kidding. I mean my mom had left me some money and there was the insurance but it had been scarce. We hit some tough times in London. And here was I his first born reading that he'd left everything to his wife who is wealthy in her own right.

Hodgins: You got to know Brennan would be fair to you though. God forbid something happen to your father she would have stepped up and taken care of you. We all would have.

Parker: Yeah right. It was more

Than that Jack. I used to hear my dad talk. He had a list. His first two favorite people, guess who those first two were.

Hodgins: Hmmm wonder what number I am, maybe 8 or 9. I feel like he'd like me more than Sweets but Sweets lived with them for a little while and...

Parker: Anyways I grabbed some cash and items kissed Christine's forehead and left. After that I sort of bumped around. Doing odd jobs for cash. Then found this underground fight ring. Hooked up with this old school fighter who trained me. Started to make some money. Then Max found me. He has tracked me down. Told me Christine was sick. Had to get back to see my baby sister. And I think you know the rest.

Hodgins: Yeah Booth greeted you with a right cross when you got to the hospital. Took all of us to hold him back. You decided to stick around til Christine got better.

Parker: Max offered me a place to crash and a job after helping me get my bounty license. Real...fatherly. I had forgotten what that felt like. Went back to London for a bit to put my new skills to use and burn some past grievances...bones and all.

Hodgins: Are you telling me that you hunted a ki..

Parker: I am telling you I burned my past, became one of the first Booth in generations to not be in the military and I've deeply disappointed my father. And I can live with all of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Break in the Booth

Christine: So how was work Mom? Any interesting cases or news?

Bones: Work was fine Christine. How do you like your veggie lasagna?

Booth: I sure like mine. I mean what man doesn't like to have meat in his lasagna or being fed like a child.

Christine: Before Dad goes off on another one of his pity party rants, you two are seriously going to act like Parker did not replace Dad today?

Booth: Your brother did not replace me, and did he contact you huh? To rub it in.

Christine: No I actually hadn't heard from him in a few weeks. Michael Vincent told me on skype before dinner. He overheard Uncle Jack and Aunt Ange.

Bones: Your brother is not replacing your father. Cam absurdly believes Parker's pedestrian skills will be an adequate substitute while your father recuperates.

Christine: Why pedestrian Mom? Parker is a licensed professional and he is good at what he does. And on a psychological note he brings a certain insight that Dad does not that could be a useful factor in your cases.

Booth:...You were skyping Sweets too weren't you?

Christine: Texting actually. Also Grandpa Max tweeted me saying I should expect drama #shitHitsFan.

Booth: Hey watch your mouth young lady. Bones seriously what is your dad doing with a twitter?

Parker: Good morning Bones, Cam tells me we are going to see a victims son today.

Bones: I'm sure you can handle that on your own. Cam and my father put a lot of confidence in your skills.

Parker: Yes but Cam also thinks that it'd be best if we spoke with the son together. She said you and Dad are usually a duo in this deal.

Bones: Yes well you are not your father!

Parker:...No I'm not! But as of right now I am the Booth you got so it would behoove you to get used to it. Oh yeah high school drop out knows big words. See you in the car in 5.

(In the car)

Bones: So where did you honestly learn the word behoove.

Parker: Christine, ehh she suggested I get this word of the day app to expand my vocabulary. And to make me sound less fucking vulgar.

(Bones stares at Parker from the passenger seat they both laugh)

Parker: Well that was awkwardly pleasant.

Bones: There is the house on the left.

(Screaming is heard as they approach the house: Shut up old man!)

Parker: Bones stay behind me. Hey FBI open up Mr. Bowen.

Mr. Bowen: I aint talking to no feds get off my property.

Parker: Well we aren't FBI sir we are working on their behalf:

(Bowen peaks through the window)

Mr. Bowen: Well I definitely aint talking to some bitch boy who works on behalf of the feds with an old skank.

Bones: Old, many find me very attractive for a woman of my maturity. I could even be categorized as a MILF a popular term here in western society particularly in porno..

Parker: And that's where I cut you off Bones and where I stop being nice to this prick.

(Parker kicks in the front door)

Mr. Bowen: Hey you little shit you can't do that.

Parker: Already told you I aint FBI.

(Mr. Bowen swings at Parker who puts him in a headlock and and swings his head into the door frame.)

Bones: Parker you can't do that this man has rights.

Parker: You know what else he has Bones a dead mother whose killer we are trying to find. And by his aggressive attitude I think he just made the suspect list.

: What? Fuck you I didn't kill the old bat. Probably should have though, bitch wouldn't even lend me money when I asked.

Bones: Parker there appears to be cocaine on that coffee table.

Parker: So you were upset with your mom because she wouldn't give you money to kill yourself?

(Parker punches Mr. Bowen knocking him out)

Bones: Parker!

Parker: My hand slipped. I'm taking him in. Call ahead and tell Sweets to be ready and we'll have a proper questioning alright.

(Interrogation room)

Sweets: Mr. Bowen how are you I am Dr. Sweets. I'd like to ask you a few questions.

Mr. Bowen: I aint saying shit without my lawyer. And you better believe that I'm filing a case for excessive force.

Parker: Excessive force? The way I see it you attacked a pseudo deputized officer of the federal government while in possession of a tremendous amount of coke.

Mr. Bowen: you son of a bitch.

(Parker grabs him by the throat from across the table)

Parker: Talking about your dead mother is bad enough, you really don't want to talk about mine. Call me a bitch if you want but if you call me the "son" of one again you will see excessive force.

Sweets: (clears throat) so my colleagues tell me they heard screaming as they approached your home.

Parker:...My friend is talking to you Bowen.

Mr. Bowen: Yeah, yes I was yelling at my Dad over the phone.

Sweets: Your father?

Mr. Bowen: Yeah the man kicks me out when I'm 13. Has the nerve to call me after 20 years making demands so yeah I cursed him out.

Sweets: What demands Mr. Bowen?

Mr Bowen: Something about pen he gave me as a kid. Was one of those pens that was a flash drive too. Real random said it had important info on it he needed regarding Mom's estate.

Parker: Who would keep track of a pen after 20 years?

: Exactly the guy was cracked. If I was a kid again he'd probably have driven over to beat the pen out of me. Look man I aint kill my Mom. You gotta believe me.

(Sweets and Parker leave the room)

Parker: It's like you think you have issues with your family and then boom you meet the Crackdashians.

Sweets: Does it make you want to fix things with Booth?

Parker: It makes me think, let's leave it at that Sweets. So you think he's on the up and up?

Sweets: He is definitely telling the truth. Stranger yet he appears to be talking to ghost.

Parker: Mind explaining?

Sweets: While you and Dr. Breenan were retrieving Mr. Bowen another body was found at the site where we found his mother. Dr. Edison is pretty sure it is the victims husband.

Parker: Bowen Sr? So who was jr talking too?

Sweets: Yeah that's not all Angela and I did some digging and it turns out Mrs Bowen was in a class taught by one Christopher Pelant some years ago.

Parker: Shit just got real huh.

Bones: Parker, Dr. Sweets...would you maybe want to join Booth, Christine and I for dinner?

Sweets: The day get's more and more interesting


End file.
